Do Androids Dream of Chicken Cutlets?
is the 110 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Previously from the last chapter, it seems that the spirit is hidden inside of a hobo-like girl named Akari Kurakawa from Class 3-C, she's in the biology club and her hobby is to build a human, but not just anyone, a perfect human. Keima decides to help her to capture the spirit, but he can't find any information that can help his capture because her classmates hardly know her while Elsie was busy studying for the mid-term. For those reasons, Keima has no choice but to go with a trial and error approach. While Keima was going to her club room, he predicted Akari has a tough personality, so he thinks finding the "capture route" would be easy. While Akari was taking a walk with her "human", Keima followed her. The robot crashed to the stairs, when it followed Akari's command, which make the other students surprised. Akari then stated her robot still have a long way to becoming human. Some of the students run away from Akari cause she reeks of oil while the other comments she is a dirty woman. After witnessing that, Keima decides that he doesn't need to gather personal information about her cause her action was enough. Keima then stated that Akari only thinking about her robot's creation. Keima then decides what should he do for the first event. For that reason, he asked Elsea to draw a girl's face, which make Kodama very mad. In the evening, while Akari was fixing her "human", Keima asked her how her robot creation going went. Akari didn't answered, instead she asked who Keima is. Keima replied that they met yesterday while he was offering some pork to her robot which Akari denied cause she didn't added meat into her "human" anymore. Akari then said she was making a human, not a robot. Keima then said he could turn her robot into a human in 10 seconds. This catches Akari's attention. Back to the hallway, the robot named "Roco" was trying to avoid the wall, when technology club's member laughing at it. But soon after they realized a small paper on it, they decided to help it and give it support. Akari then surprised by their reaction, cause the robot's abilities still the same but it was treated different. Akari then realized something, she takes her robot into her club room. After she modified it, her "human" has been attached a head into it which scared off the other students. Akari is confused then asked herself why she attached a head to make it more human but the others liked it less more than before. After seeing this, Keima decides that he should be careful about how he should proceed. Akari then said she want to her "human" to be shown at the Dance festival, but it's looked like she can't make it in time. She stated that a robot is a robot and it's can become a human, which Keima denied. He said that she were right at the ideas to make human and he knows a robot which can become human. He takes an example about a character, whose name is Ami from Machine trouble, which Akari didn't know. After various explanation are done, Keima then stated that the robot needs love to become human. Akari don't understand and asked Keima what is he talking about. Keima then moving closer to her, which makes she surprises. Akari then tried to push Keima away but he take her hand and move even closer to her. After Keima holding back for a second, at the end of the chapter, they kiss. Trivia *Do Androids Dream of Chicken Cutlets? - An allusion to the sci-fi novel by Philip Dick - "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?" *Keima imitates Peko-chan's face, the mascot of confectionary chain Fujiya Co. (chapter 110, p.15) ** In the same chapter above, the nerds helping a small robot with a smiley face is actually based on an experiment in New York called tweenbots. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary